The background of the invention is generally that of a safety device and more specifically to a novel step ladder safety peripheral, fabricated and positioned so as to deter, dissuade and deny access to the user the ability to stand on the very top unsupported step of a step ladder and a user friendly tool—material organizer mounted aloft, securable to the top step (cap) of the ladder, diminishing the number of multiple ascents and descents . According to the National Safety Council there are thousands of people die from falls in and around the home each year and many of these are caused by the improper use of a step ladder. In fact there are more than 30,000 people are injured each year by falls involving ladders.
Manufactures of step ladders, under the direction of OSHA, use warning labels and written instructions on the safe use of ladders. These warnings and instructions always warn the user to never stand on the very top step (cap) of a step ladder. The superficial use of warning labels and instructions, by prior art, has proved to be inadequate and ineffective.
It is an observation of this inventor that it is indeed difficult for manufactures of ladders to completely ensure public safety using this passive approach of written warnings because people seem to have a tendency to ignore or disregard them. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that to more readily ensure step ladder safety this safety device, properly configured and positioned, will actively deny user access to the top step (cap) will be more effective than written warnings.
It is another observation of this inventor that people, due to time constraints, workplace pressures or convenience do have the tendency to ignore written warnings and that these same written warnings are diminished to serving more to protect the liability of the manufactures than to public safety. It is a further observation of this inventor that this safety device provides the user an aloft tool—materials organizer that can be pre-loaded thereby avoiding unnecessary multiple step ladder ascents and descents carrying materials. It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that this safety device by deterring, dissuading and denying user foot access to the top step (cap) will provide enhanced step ladder safety.